lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
Benny
Benny is one of the Fun Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in 71214 Fun Pack for The LEGO Movie franchise. Background The original version of Benny came out in 1984, in set 6824 "Space Dart", thus him being called "1980-something space guy" by Vitruvius. Since he is an old minifigure, he has a worn out appearance with his chest logo being partially erased and his helmet cracked at one spot. He is missing his right arm, which was replaced with a Dr. Inferno/Claw-Dette arm. The cracked part on his helmet is said to cause oxygen to leak from his suit, which is alleged to affect his brain. As a result, Benny holds an all-too-happy attitude and short-term attention span to everything but those involving spaceships, even getting so excited, his vocabulary completely turns into yells of "SPACESHIP!" However, when times call for extended travel between worlds, his vast knowledge turns invaluable to those who need it--and an undamaged spacesuit, too. Benny also has a sibling relationship to both Red Classic Spaceman and White Classic Spaceman. Benny joins Emmet's team and helps them build a submarine to escape. Then he and the rest get saved by Emmet's Double-Decker Couch and MetalBeard comes back for them and the Master Builders team up to stop Lord Business from using the Kragle by building a spaceship to get inside. He and Metalbeard sneak in the control room to disable the shield but get captured by Bad Cop. After Emmet rescues them, Benny and the others go downstairs to the TV studio to get everybody's attention to stop Lord Business. After the announcement, Benny builds a spaceship to get to Bricksburg but was stopped by the Micro Managers. Emmet returns to stop them and the team help him out and hold them off. After the battle, Benny celebrates with the others. Dimension Crisis The End is Tri Benny shows up at the Octan Tower when Wyldstyle said that gravity is all wrong. Then he gets sucked into a vortex, after he said that he would have noticed something like that. It is possible that Benny may get captured, however, then return back to his world. World The LEGO Movie World: Space Cape Abilities * Hacking * Sonar Smash * Master Build * Target * Technology * Glide Quests * Sign of Trouble Quotes Trivia * In the film, he is voiced by Charlie Day who reprises his role in the game. ** In The Lego Movie Videogame he is voiced by Mark Silverman. * Benny has no knowledge of Medieval Eras or Middle Zealand, with most of his knowledge concentrated on Space-Age/Futuristic eras, as shown in the Sign of Trouble Quest. * Benny's face appears on the Hacking Terminals once they have been hacked. * The Defender Astronauts resemble a lot like Benny to some degree, but their color scheme is made to match their original 8-bit form in Defender and, instead of talking, they make bleeping noises. * Benny's mistaken of Batman from the DC Comics universe is a mistaken reaction to Batman in The LEGO Movie since both of Batmen have the same personality. * He is the only The LEGO Movie character that is absent in the LEGO Dimensions Launch Trailer. * Along with Emmet, Unikitty and LEGO Movie Batman, he is the fourth The LEGO Movie character to appear in one cutscene. * Along with Wyldstyle, Benny is the second Master Builder that doesn't have a quote when seeing Owen Grady. * The texture on his blaster is blurry on the Xbox 360, PS3 and Wii U versions. * He is one of two characters to use older style LEGO eyes without irises, the other is Emmet. Gallery Category:Characters Category:LEGO Movie Characters Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:Index Category:The LEGO Movie Category:Good Guys Category:Playable Characters Category:Wave 1 Category:Keys Category:Male Characters Category:Master Builders Category:Quest Giving Characters Category:Target Ability Category:Master Build Ability Category:Sonar Smash Ability Category:Hacking Ability Category:Technology Ability Category:Film Characters Category:Physical Characters Category:2015 Category:Glide Ability Category:Yellow Skinned Characters Category:Non-Licensed Characters Category:Hire a Hero Category:LEGO Characters Category:Year 1 Category:Year 1 Characters Category:Accessory Characters Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Wave 1 Characters